


Apuestas

by missginni



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos saben que ocurrirá tarde o temprano, la cuestión es: ¿cuándo? ¿En que momento reaccionarán por fin Ryoma y Momo y acabarán con la curiosidad de todos? Lo malo de las apuestas es que solo puede haber un ganador, y no siempre es quien esperamos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apuestas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace cuatro años, cuando todavía no había comenzado "New Prince of Tennis". Como apunte, sé que Kaidoh y Momoshiro no comparten clase en el manga original, pero... era demasiado tentador ponerlos juntos.
> 
> Por supuesto, nada gano con esto, y los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

—100 yens en contra — susurró Kikumaru a Inui, que como de costumbre hacía anotaciones en su cuaderno—. No lo hará antes de las navidades.

—Yo apuesto 200 a que no será antes de que termine el semestre —susurró Fuji, con su sonrisa habitual, mientras se asomaba por encima de Eiji.

—Según mis cálculos hay un 80% de posibilidades de que termine el curso antes de que se decida —murmuró Inui, siempre práctico, mientras anotaba las apuestas en su cuaderno.

Los cinco estaban ocultos por una de las esquinas de los vestuarios del club de tenis, observando a dos personas que parecían bromear frente a la puerta. Kawamura y Kaidoh, que observaban también atentamente al lado de Fuji y Kikumaru, todavía dudaban, uno demasiado indeciso y el otro con su habitual gesto de enfado, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Será idiota —murmuró por fin la víbora—. No lo hará en la vida, no es capaz. Es un cobarde.

—Vamos Kaidoh, hasta tu tienes que haberte dado cuenta... —se rió Eiji—. Son tan lindos...

Los cinco volvieron a quedarse en silencio, observando como por fin Ryoma entraba en el vestuario, dejando a Takeshi riéndose solo... hasta que el pequeño cerró la puerta tras de sí. Entonces el semblante de Momoshiro cambió por completo, su sonrisa se desdibujó, y sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Simplemente parecía una persona completamente distinta a la que había estado en ese mismo lugar un minuto antes.

—Ahí está —susurró Fuji—. Completamente derrotado. Me pregunto si él mismo se habrá dado cuenta... —añadió pensativo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Kikumaru se volvió hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ni siquiera él sería tan idiota... —murmuró Kaidoh. Miró otra vez hacia Momoshiro. Parecía estar perdido, contrariado, y seguía parado en el mismo lugar, sin moverse—. O quizá sí... —añadió.

—¿Estáis sugiriendo que Momo no es consciente de lo que siente por el pequeñín? Pero... pero eso es... ¡imposible! —negó fuertemente Eiji, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos—. ¡¡Si es muy evidente!!

—Sólo míralo —murmuró Inui, señalando con el bolígrafo hacia Momoshiro—. Parece desconcertado, perdido, y tiene la típica mirada de _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_ escrita en el rostro. Los datos no mienten. Hay un 99% de posibilidades de que ignore que está enamorado.

—Pero el pequeñín...

—Lo sabe —se rió Fuji—. Claro que lo sabe, y se aprovecha de ello. Lo pone contra las cuerdas a propósito para ver si reacciona. Se divierte a lo grande...

—Pero... pero... si sabe que Momo no será capaz de dar el paso... ¿por qué no lo hace él? Agallas no le faltan —murmuró Eiji, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿O acaso creéis que le gusta otra persona?

—¿Otra persona? —Kawamura parecía incapaz de seguir la conversación, le estaba levantando un bonito dolor de cabeza.

—¿De verdad eres capaz de imaginarte alguna situación en la que Echizen se declare? —preguntó la víbora bruscamente.

—Kaidoh tiene razón, no va con su carácter. Él seguirá jugando hasta que Momoshiro ya no pueda más, controla la situación —murmuró Fuji, sonriendo—. Para Ryoma esto es poco más que un partido de Tenis. Sabe que, en cualquier caso, terminará ganando él...

—Eso no es muy justo para Momo —Kikumaru hizo otro puchero, negando con la cabeza.

—Ah —susurró Inui, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, mientras se ajustaba las gafas—. Pero es mucho más divertido.

Kawamura los miró a todos, más confundido todavía y finalmente murmuró:

—Estáis todos locos... —y se fue hacia la salida dejando a los cuatro todavía concentrados en lo que ocurría más allá de la esquina de los vestuarios.

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

Momo cogió su bicicleta, suspirando. La verdad era que estaba agotado del entrenamiento, y lo que más le apetecía era coger su cama, calentita, y dormir hasta el día siguiente, o hasta que el cuerpo aguantara. En teoría el plan era estupendo... si no fuese porque últimamente tenía problemas para llevarlo a la práctica. En cuanto se tumbaba en cama y cerraba los ojos comenzaba a recordar las cosas más insospechadas.

Recordaba especialmente los entrenamientos, dándole vueltas sin parar, perturbado y avergonzado. Nunca le había dado demasiadas vueltas a eso. Sí, le gustaba entrenar y mejorar, pero últimamente... sus entrenamientos eran un completo desastre. Cuando jugaba contra Ryoma, perdía invariablemente. Nunca le había ganado, cierto, pero al menos le había dado algo de guerra... ahora ya ni eso. Solía perder 0-6 y hasta los golpes más fáciles parecían costarle trabajo, como si estuviera pensando en cualquier otra cosa, en lugar de los partidos. Y sin embargo era todavía peor cuando no jugaba contra él. Entonces sí que hacía el ridículo más espantoso, mandando pelotas fuera continuamente, mientras su atención se centraba en analizar a Echizen, jugara en la pista que jugara, para tratar de ganarle en la siguiente ocasión... ¡Era realmente vergonzoso! Como no tuviera cuidado se veía fuera de los titulares antes incluso del siguiente Ranking...

Sin embargo, esos no eran los únicos pensamientos que lo asaltaban por la noche. También solía recordar el momento de ir a clase, cuando pasaba a recoger a Ryoma e iban juntos hacia el instituto. Recordaba y analizaba perturbadoramente cada conversación y cada gesto que el pequeño hiciera, como si eso fuese a ayudarlo en algo... O el momento de regresar, cuando él y Ryoma se paraban a comer hamburguesas o hacían un alto en las pistas callejeras para seguir practicando tenis. A veces sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en Inui, recogiendo datos del jugador estrella del Seigaku...

Volvió a suspirar, mientras montaba en la bicicleta, algo torpemente. Sabía que eso no era normal. Ninguno del equipo parecía perturbado porque Echizen mejorara día tras día, al contrario, eso los motivaba a mejorar a ellos también, y hacía que se concentraran mejor. Incluso Inui, cuando recogía datos, parecía mucho más centrado que él, y lo hacía de un modo mucho más frío... No, eso no tenía nada que ver con el potencial de Ryoma como tenista, pero odiaba pararse a pensar cuál era la causa, porque estaba bastante seguro que la respuesta a su "problema de concentración" no iba a gustarle demasiado...

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer un par de hamburguesas de camino a casa? —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Momo se volvió rápidamente, y la sonrisa reapareció en su cara, como cada vez que le veía.

—¿Todavía no has comprendido que nunca podrás comer más hamburguesas que yo? —respondió bromeando.

—Bah, es normal que un cuerpo más pequeño y delgado necesite menos 'combustible' que uno grande y gordo... —se burló Ryoma mientras subía a la parte de atrás de la bicicleta.

—¿A quién exactamente has llamado grande y gordo? —vociferó Momo, fingiéndose enojado.

Entonces Echizen sonrió, a sus espaldas, mientras se acercaba más a él y susurraba en su oído:

—A ti.

Por alguna razón, Takeshi fue incapaz de responder. La voz se le atoró en la garganta, como si se hubiese tragado de repente un bocado especialmente grande, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir tan aceleradamente que pareciera que se había puesto ya a pedalear, cuando en realidad permanecía congelado sobre su bicicleta. Además, estaba bastante seguro que el temblor que le había recorrido de arriba abajo al sentir el aliento de Ryoma contra su oreja nada tenía que ver con el frío, sino con... bueno, ¿Qué importaba?

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a pedalear. No quería ni siquiera imaginar porqué había reaccionado tan estúpidamente...

Unos metros más allá, cerca de las paredes del colegio, cuatro pares de ojos si fueron conscientes de su reacción, y sobre todo del porqué de la misma.

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

La clase se le estaba haciendo interminable. Kaidoh miraba a Momoshiro de vez en cuando y negaba con la cabeza, murmurando para sí mismo la palabra _"idiota"._ No entraba en su cabeza como alguien podía ser tan obtuso como para no darse cuenta de lo que siente, sobre todo cuando era tan evidente para todos. Estaba seguro que hasta los de primero se habían dado cuenta, porque todos sus pensamientos estaban escritos en la cara. En ese momento, por ejemplo, Takeshi tenía la mirada girada hacia la ventana, pero era obvio que no estaba viendo nada en absoluto. No estaba atendiendo a la clase, y sus pensamientos estaban muy, muy lejos de esa aula. O bueno, no tanto. Más o menos un piso más abajo, siguiendo el pasillo central hacia la izquierda. Probablemente Momoshiro estaba pensando que ese día le gustaría enfrentarse a Ryoma en los entrenamientos, para poder pasar algo más de tiempo con él... era tan predecible...

Pero él parecía no ser consciente de lo que le pasaba. Es más, estaba casi seguro que, si el pensamiento había tan siquiera cruzado su mente durante un segundo, lo había enterrado profundamente, negándose a si mismo la verdad...

Había que ser idiota.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y el profesor salió apurado del aula. Entonces Momo pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, mientras sacaba su almuerzo y comenzaba a devorarlo rápidamente. Parecía como si llevara tres días sin comer...

—Está comprobado que los cerdos también pueden asistir a clase —murmuró Kaidoh, viendo el desagradable espectáculo. 

Como esperaba, Momo saltó al instante ante su provocación.

—¿A quién estás llamando cerdo, víbora?

—¿No es obvio? ¿Ves a alguien más que se haya sentido aludido?

—¡¡Eso no me lo dices en la calle!!

—En la calle y en todas partes. ¿Quieres que salgamos ahora mismo?

Nadie intentó calmarlos, y mucho menos detenerlos cuando ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta para subir a la azotea. Estaban más que acostumbrados a sus arranques de mal genio y sus eternos piques, y sabían de sobra que, por mucho que ladraran, nunca se mordían realmente. Muy, muy en el fondo eran los mejores amigos.

Ambos llegaron a la azotea en apenas unos minutos, comprobando que no había nadie, y se dispusieron a seguir peleando.

—Repite lo que has dicho ahora, víbora venenosa.

—¿Es que te sientes insultado? Porque no era un insulto, simplemente constataba un hecho.

—Yo te voy a dar a ti hechos... —gritó Momoshiro acercándose más a Kaidoh.

—Si quisiera insultarte simplemente me referiría a tu limitada inteligencia. O a tus nefastas dotes deductivas. Por no hablar de tu inexistente concentración en algo por más de cinco minutos.

—¡¡Definitivamente quieres morir!! —dijo acercándose más a Kaoru y cogiéndolo por la pechera de su camisa.

—Ey, ¡Pero déjame felicitarte! No cualquiera puede engañarse a si mismo del modo en que tu lo haces, es todo un logro.

Las palabras de Kaidoh penetraron en la mente de Takeshi, paralizándolo por un momento. Toda la rabia que sentía se esfumó, mientras miraba a su interlocutor con los ojos muy abiertos... y aterrados. Su voz fue apenas un murmullo cuando respondió:

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir? —Kaoru lo empujó, obligándolo a soltar su camisa, y luego respondió.

—¿De veras no lo sabes, Momo? ¿Qué tan ciego puedes llegar a estar?

—Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo de una vez, Kaidoh —la voz de ambos era tranquila, incluso parecía que estaban manteniendo una conversación civilizada.

—Eres idiota, Takeshi —su voz sonó divertida, aunque obviamente no estaba sonriendo—. Llegas y te vas todos los días con él, pasas cada maldito minuto que puedes a su lado, y pareces deprimido en cuanto él desaparece... ¿y sigues preguntándote cuál es la causa de tu comportamiento? Hasta un chico de primer año se daría cuenta antes que tú.

Momo lo miraba ahora completamente paralizado por sus palabras, como si se hubiera estrellado contra un muro de hormigón a mucha velocidad, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Luego, apartó la mirada hacia el suelo, en un gesto desesperado por negar lo que Kaidoh le estaba intentando decir. Finalmente su voz sonó insegura cuando respondió.

—No... no te entiendo.

—Sí, sí lo haces. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo? La causa es tan evidente... todos se han dado cuenta, todos menos tu, que sigues empeñado en escapar de la realidad. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que pierdas tu lugar en el equipo? ¿Hasta que te gradúes y no lo vuelvas a ver? —preguntó mordazmente, mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta—. Despierta Takeshi, lo que sientes no va a desaparecer por mucho que trates de ignorarlo...

Y sin decir nada más, abandonó la azotea, dejando a Momoshiro inmerso en sus confusos pensamientos, sabiendo que por ese día habían terminado las clases para él.

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

No regresó al aula, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para atender a algo tan trivial como las clases. Tampoco se dio demasiada prisa en ir hacia el club de tenis, siendo consciente ahora de que era lo que en realidad le pasaba por la mente cuando veía a Ryoma, lo que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a él... Con razón no se parecía en nada a la actitud del resto del equipo... Y que fuese Kaidoh el que le hubiese abierto los ojos en esa situación tampoco ayudaba mucho a que intentase calmarse... La verdad, estaba perdido, más perdido aun de lo que había estado antes de saber cuál era el motivo para su _"falta de atención"_. Él era una persona básicamente impulsiva, que rara vez se paraba a pensar dos veces las cosas antes de actuar. Solía guiarse por el instinto... pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había estado reprimiendo su instinto a la par que sus pensamientos, cuando se negaba profunda y reiteradamente a ver "la verdad". Por eso no se había dejado llevar a pesar de la cercanía de Ryoma, a pesar del tiempo que pasaban juntos o de las bromas que compartían a diario. Porque la barrera mental lo mantenía a salvo, inconsciente. Ahora que esa barrera había desaparecido, probablemente sus instintos tomarían el control... y temía lo que sus impulsos pudiesen llevarle a hacer.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al vestuario del club de tenis hasta que la voz suave de Syuusuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Pareces distraído, Takeshi.

Momoshiro se volvió, frunciendo el ceño, hacia la cara sonriente de su sempai.

—No más de lo habitual —murmuró, mientras entraba en el vestuario.

—Vaya, eso si que es nuevo.

—¿Perdón?

—Normalmente niegas estar distraído, aun cuando es evidente —se rió Fuji, mirándolo atentamente.

Momo simplemente le frunció el ceño, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse. Entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente, para dar paso a un acalorado muchacho de primer curso.

—Echizen —dijo Fuji, a modo de saludo, más sonriente si cabe—. ¿Ha pasado algo? Pareces... sin aliento.

Ryoma lo miró, desafiante, mientras se acercaba para sentarse en el mismo banco que Momo, que se puso rígido al instante.

—Sakuno —dijo simplemente, mientras, imitando a su sempai, comenzaba a cambiarse.

—¿Otra vez te ha estado persiguiendo? —preguntó Fuji, divertido, fijándose más en el chico de segundo que se mantenía callado al lado de Ryoma, que en el propio Echizen.

Este no contestó, simplemente suspiró, probablemente cansado de la situación que se repetía a diario.

—Tal vez... — dijo de pronto Momoshiro, sin mirarlo directamente, en una postura demasiado rígida como para que resultara natural— tal vez deberías... no sé, salir alguna vez con ella...

Tanto Fuji como Ryoma se volvieron hacia él, uno divertido y el otro incrédulo, mientras Momo fingía no darse cuenta atando el cordón de una de sus deportivas.

—Fingiré no haber oído eso —dijo por fin Echizen, volviéndose hacia su bolsa para sacar la camiseta del club de tenis.

—Hablo en serio, ¡Eres demasiado frío con las chicas!

Fuji miraba a uno y a otro, más y más divertido a cada momento que pasaba. Como era habitual, la expresión corporal de Takeshi decía más que sus palabras, y en este momento resultaba por demás entretenida, puesto que era evidente que lo que decía era completamente opuesto a lo que deseaba. Estaba demasiado rígido, demasiado consciente de la cercanía de Ryoma, y parecía buscar cualquier ocupación para sus manos, como si temiera que, si las tenía libres, actuasen por su cuenta... ¿Y estaba animando al pequeño para que saliera con Sakuno? Era una absurda contradicción, y sin embargo era eso precisamente lo que ponía de manifiesto que algo había cambiado, que por fin era consciente de lo que sentía por ese chiquillo arrogante que se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Sin duda, las cosas se volverían mucho más interesantes a partir de ahora...

Ryoma se ciñó la gorra, miró hacia Momo, que seguía evitando su mirada, y dijo significativamente:

—No me interesan las chicas —y cogiendo su raqueta, se dirigió hacia la puerta y abandonó el vestuario.

Momo por fin levantó la vista para observar la puerta por la que acababa de salir su amigo, e inconscientemente suspiró de forma pesada. Fuji por su parte, cogió también su raqueta y, sin dejar de sonreír siniestramente, dijo:

—Momo... te has puesto al revés las deportivas.

Y ante el estupefacto sonrojo de su compañero, salió también los vestuarios con su inmensa sonrisa pintada en la cara.

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

El entrenamiento se desarrolló con aparente normalidad... o lo que venía siendo normalidad en los últimos tiempos. Todos entrenaban sin descanso, tratando de mejorar, mientras Momoshiro trataba inútilmente de concentrarse en el partido que estaba manteniendo con Eiji. Absurdo. Todos en el club sabían que Momo en esos días era un caso perdido.

Sin embargo sí había algo que era distinto. La causa de la desconcentración de Takeshi seguía siendo la misma, pero su modo de expresarla era completamente opuesto al de antes. Hasta el día anterior su vista se perdía siempre en dirección al pequeño de los titulares, fijándose inconscientemente en cada uno de sus movimientos, en la expresión de su cara o la determinación de sus ojos, sin importar lo lejos que estuviese entrenando Ryoma. Hoy, sin embargo, parecía decidido a hacer todo lo contrario. Cada vez que Echizen se cruzaba en su línea de visión, apartaba la mirada, en este caso de forma totalmente consciente, tratando de evitar que sus ojos dejaran traslucir todavía más su atracción por el pequeño.

El resto de los titulares se daban perfecta cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas entre ellos entendiéndose sin necesidad de palabras. No había que ser muy listo para detectar un comportamiento que era tan, tan evidente. Pero, como Inui había dicho, resultaba un comportamiento de lo más divertido e interesante.

Por fin la tortura llegó a su fin, y Momo suspiró aliviado mientras se dirigía hacia los vestuarios del club de tenis. Quería simplemente irse a casa, tumbarse en la cama y no pensar en nada... o mejor dicho, poner en orden sus ideas, pensar en qué iba a hacer al respecto o en como poner fin a lo que estaba sintiendo. Sin duda, ese había sido un día demasiado largo.

A su espalda, cuatro chicos lo miraban divertidos, murmurando entre ellos:

—Parece que la revelación no le ha sentado muy bien, Kaidoh —dijo Fuji, como siempre sonriente.

Kaoru lo miró, sorprendido, y simplemente bufó con su sonido característico. Nunca terminaría de entender como hacía su _sempai_ para enterarse siempre de todo. 

Ante su silencio, Syuusuke respondió a la pregunta no formulada por la víbora.

—Nunca se daría cuenta por sí solo, es muy bueno negándose a abrir los ojos cuando no quiere ver la verdad —sonrió siniestramente, mientras veía como la figura de Momo entraba por fin en el vestuario.

—¿Pasará de hoy? —preguntó Eiji, animado, poniéndose un dedo en los labios mientras pensaba.

—No, 100% seguro. Echizen lo tiene todo controlado —todos a una se volvieron hacia Inui, Kaidoh y Eiji sorprendidos, y Fuji cómplice—. Mirad —dijo señalando hacia la pista más alejada—, sigue jugando con Tezuka para retrasar el momento de ir al vestuario.

—Pero... pero si no va al vestuario Momo se le escapará, ¡y el pequeño no podrá lograr avanzar con él!

—Te equivocas —lo contradijo Inui, con su característico tono de voz analítico—. Ahora hay demasiada gente en los vestuarios, Momo se sentirá relativamente seguro y no tendrá prisa en cambiarse. Se distraerá más que probablemente con todo lo que ha estado evitando pensar en los últimos tiempos, y cuando se de cuenta ya estará solo en el vestuario.

—¡¡Pero entonces cuando vea entrar al pequeño saldrá corriendo despavorido!! —exclamó Eiji haciendo un aspaviento de frustración.

—No estás contando el hecho de que Momo nunca se iría sin Echizen —aclaró Fuji esta vez, sonriendo peligrosamente—, y Ryoma lo sabe. Además, quiere, por encima de todo mantener las apariencias, y huir del pequeño no es una forma de conseguirlo. Se quedará, y entonces Echizen podrá provocarlo a gusto.

Todos se quedaron callados durante un instante, mirando en este caso hacia la pista más alejada, donde todavía seguían los dos jugadores más destacados del Seigaku. Finalmente fue Eiji el que rompió el silencio.

—¡¡El pequeñín es diabólico!! —rió encantado—. ¿Nos quedaremos a verlo? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y emocionado ante la idea.

—Eso ni se discute —contestó Fuji, abriendo los ojos con su sonrisa siniestra todavía en los labios

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

Como esperaba, cuando entró en el vestuario se encontró a Momo completamente dormido. Estaba a medio vestir, sentado en su banco habitual y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía la boca abierta, y un hilillo de baba escapaba por una de las comisuras de sus labios. 

Sonrió, quitándose la gorra y dejándola en el banco junto a Momo. ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar en reaccionar? Era incluso más lento de lo que él había previsto, y eso que pensaba que lo conocía perfectamente. Pero, como siempre, su _sempai_ superaba cualquier previsión que hiciera al respecto. ¡Era frustrante! Pero a la vez... le encantaba ver como reaccionaba ante sus provocaciones, lo confundido que lo dejaba, o como respondía su cuerpo cuando él lo tocaba, aunque fuera de manera casual. Eran pequeños detalles que lo dejaban hechizado, y que hacían que la espera mereciese la pena.

Afortunadamente parecía que por fin Momo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía. Su comportamiento durante el entrenamiento lo dejaba bien claro. Evitaba mirarle por todos los medios, temiendo probablemente que él se diera cuenta de lo que sentía... ¡¡Como si no lo hubiese sabido desde hacía tanto tiempo!! No sabía cuál de sus _sempais_ había sido el que lo había hecho reaccionar, porque todos, incluso Tezuka, se habían dado cuenta. Pero fuera quien fuera le estaría eternamente agradecido. Ahora sería mucho, mucho más fácil lograr lo que quería...

Se dio la vuelta para acercarse nuevamente a la puerta, la abrió y, sonriendo para sí mismo dio un fuerte portazo al volver a cerrarla.

Momo se despertó, sobresaltado por el ruido, mirando en dirección a donde había sonado. Todavía estaba medio adormilado, pero pudo distinguir perfectamente la figura de su amigo entrando a los vestuarios. Ryoma se detuvo, sin notar aparentemente su presencia, y de forma casual se levantó levemente la camiseta para secarse el sudor de la frente, dejando al descubierto su abdomen... y los ojos de Takeshi no pudieron apartarse de ese lugar, siguiendo las líneas levemente marcadas de sus músculos, mientras algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su torso, haciendo brillar su piel...

Apretó los puños, tratando de controlarse, tratando de evitar que las imágenes que se estaban formando en su cabeza se hicieran realidad...

—Uff, hace calor —dijo entonces Ryoma, dejando caer la camiseta en su lugar y liberando a los ojos de Momoshiro del hechizo que los mantenía fijos en el mismo lugar.

No acertó a decir nada, todavía tratando de controlar sus manos que parecían tener vida propia y buscaban atrapar el cuerpo de su amigo entre ellas. Ryoma, le dio la espalda, mientras se agachaba a coger de su bolsa la toalla y el jabón. Parecía no prestarle atención, aun a pesar de que Momo seguía siendo incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él. Entonces, lentamente, se quitó la camiseta, dejando su espalda al descubierto, y haciendo que el pulso de Takeshi se acelerase nuevamente.

—Mañana no hay entrenamiento —dijo entonces Echizen, rompiendo la concentración de su _sempai_ —. ¿Te apetece ir a las pistas de tenis callejero?

Al no obtener respuesta, se giró finalmente hacia él, dejando ver al completo lo que su camiseta había ocultado hasta un rato antes. Y entonces Momo lo comprendió: estaba muerto. Seguro que el entrenamiento había sido demasiado duro como para resistirlo y se había caído redondo en el piso, porque estaba claro que acababa de descender al mismísimo infierno. Tener a Ryoma frente a él, semidesnudo, con la cara ligeramente sonrosada por el calor, el pelo mojado, pegándose a su cara, y la piel brillando bajo la luz que el fluorescente hacía rebotar sobre él... tenía que ser una imagen conjurada desde el infierno para atormentarlo.

Apretó más los puños, haciéndose daño en las palmas, mientras su pulso subía peligrosamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ryoma preocupado, acercándose a él—. No tienes buen aspecto —acercó la mano a su cara, como para comprobar por si mismo que tan mal se sentía, en una velada caricia que hizo que el vello se le erizara y un escalofrío lo recorriese de arriba a abajo, y sencillamente no pudo evitarlo...

Sus manos volaron hacia el cuerpo frente a él, cumpliendo por fin su deseo, mientras se levantaba y en una fracción de segundo empujaba a Ryoma contra la pared. Sus ojos parecían hechizados por los labios del pequeño, y antes de poder reaccionar, antes siquiera de pararse a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dejó que fuese su boca la que descubriese a que sabían, si eran realmente tan apetecibles como le habían parecido, si eran dulces y encajaban con los suyos...

El contacto fue electrizante. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo, mientras sus labios se movían contra los del chico entre sus brazos. Sus manos vagaron por su cuenta, subiendo por el torso en dirección a su cara, tratando de evitar que se alejara, que el beso se rompiera... 

Si iba a tener que pagar un precio por ese instante, que así fuera ¡Maldita sea! Al menos lo disfrutaría...

Sus labios se abrieron contra la boca de su _kouhai_ , tratando de buscar algo más, sintiendo la necesidad de profundizar en esa boca que lo estaba volviendo loco, y milagrosamente el gesto fue devuelto por el chico entre sus brazos, que abrió sus labios dejándolo avanzar... 

No pudo evitarlo, un gemido escapó de su pecho cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, y se estremeció violentamente, pegándose todavía más al cuerpo del pequeño.

Sólo cuando la falta de aire fue realmente insoportable se separó de él, apoyando la frente en la de Ryoma, mientras su respiración entrecortada se iba normalizando poco a poco. No apartó sus manos del cuello de su "amigo", aun cuando las implicaciones de lo que acababa de pasar fueron registradas por fin en su cerebro. Sólo... sólo quería disfrutarlo un poquito más antes de que Ryoma pudiese reaccionar y lo apartara de él violentamente.

Pero, en lugar de eso, la voz divertida y algo ronca del pequeño sonó junto a su oído.

—mmm... Mejor de lo que había imaginado...

Las palabras penetraron lentamente en su cerebro, como si no pudiera pensar correctamente, o como si el oxigeno no llegara con suficiente rapidez a su cabeza. Entonces fue consciente de que las manos de Ryoma estaban alrededor de su cintura y le acariciaban suave y lentamente la parte baja de la espalda, provocando que su piel se estremeciera... y se separó bruscamente de él, con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

—¿Qué-Qué acabas de decir?

Echizen sólo sonrió, con su típico gesto autosuficiente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos en mudo reto... y Momo apartó la mirada hacia el suelo, pasándose desesperadamente las manos por la cabeza, como tratando de despejarse, hasta que finalmente volvió a mirarlo, confundido.

—Esto... —se señaló a si mismo y a Ryoma repetidas veces antes de seguir—. Esto... —repitió—, tu... ¿Tu lo sabías? ¡Maldita sea, Echizen! No me digas que lo hiciste a propósito...

Ryoma sonrió, y simplemente dijo:

— _Mada mada dane_.

Takeshi se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia las duchas mientras negaba con la cabeza, alejándose de Ryoma. Este, por su parte, no se movió de donde estaba, simplemente cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, esperando, hasta que Momo se dio la vuelta nuevamente y deshizo el camino andado, plantándose a apenas un metro del pequeño.

—¡Yo te mato! —casi gritó al imperturbable chico de ojos color miel—. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me he flagelado mentalmente por haberme permitido tener esta clase de... de... pensamientos hacia ti! Y resulta... ¿resulta que tu lo sabías?

—Estás exagerando, Momo.

—¿Qué exagero? Siento si no te gustan demasiado mis reacciones, ¡haberlo pensado antes!

—No me refiero a eso —dijo entonces Ryoma, volviendo a sonreír—. Sabía que reaccionarías exactamente así —Takeshi elevó una ceja, sorprendido por su contestación, y expectante por saber a que se refería—. No puedes haberte flagelado mucho cuando apenas hoy fuiste consciente por primera vez de lo que pasaba...

Momo se ruborizó contra su voluntad al escuchar las palabras de Ryoma, y apartó la vista nuevamente. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan perceptivo? ¿Porqué? No era justo...

—¡Te odio, Echizen! —murmuró por lo bajo, completamente derrotado.

—Mientes.

Por fin volvió a subir sus ojos hasta encontrar la mirada color miel que tanto había deseado aun sin saberlo. Por un instante solo se miraron, como si no hicieran falta las palabras entre ellos... y finalmente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Momo acercó su mano derecha hacia la cara del chico frente a él, acariciando suavemente su piel, la mirada clavada en sus ojos, casi suplicante... y con un paso cerró la distancia que todavía los separaba para volver a unir sus labios a los del pequeño, mucho más dulce esta vez, más despacio, sintiendo y disfrutando cada una de las sensaciones que le provocaba... 

Ya no era prohibido, ya no estaba mal, no había prisa...

Realmente no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquel rincón, besándose y acariciándose sin ser conscientes de nada más, sin querer pensar en nada que no fueran las dos personas que llenaban con su respiración entrecortada aquel vestuario. Solo fueron besos, algo tímidos al principio, inseguros, que fueron ganando destreza con el paso de los minutos, pero a ellos les pareció mucho más... Momo sólo fue consciente de que, cuando por fin se separaron para terminar de prepararse, la luz que entraba por la ventana ya no provenía del sol, sino de las farolas que ya iluminaban los terrenos de la escuela.

—Sólo una pregunta —dijo Momo, abriendo la puerta para salir al exterior—: ¿Hace cuánto que sabes que yo... bueno, ya sabes?

Ryoma se rió, mientras apagaba la luz y seguía a Takeshi al exterior del vestuario.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —ante su asentimiento de cabeza, continuó divertido—. Desde que comenzaste a venir a buscarme a diario.

Momo se detuvo en seco, girándose hacia él.

—¡Mientes! —frunció el ceño, perdido—.¡¡No puede hacer tanto tiempo!!

—Piénsalo, Momo, ¿porqué comenzaste a venir a buscarme? —se burló Ryoma, todavía riéndose, mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida dejando a Takeshi atrás—. Tienes que dar un rodeo para pasar justo por mi calle...

Nuevamente el rubor cubrió por completo la cara del muchacho de segundo, que se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Vivían bastante cerca, era cierto, pero él no tenía que pasar necesariamente por delante de la casa de Ryoma para llegar a la escuela, de hecho... distaba mucho de ser el camino más rápido...

Negando con la cabeza se dispuso a seguir a su "amigo" mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Sin duda, a partir de ahora sus "paseos" hacia el colegio serían mucho más "entretenidos".

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

Cerca de una de las ventanas del vestuario del club de Tenis, el capitán Tezuka por fin fue liberado. Cuatro chicos se habían abalanzado sobre él en cuanto tuvo intención de abrir la puerta de los vestuarios para cambiarse después del partido con Echizen, y no le habían permitido moverse ni hablar hasta ese momento.

—Espero una explicación al respecto —dijo con su habitual tono serio, intentando adecentarse mientras entraba por fin en el vestuario seguido de los otros cuatro.

—Bueno, ya lo has visto —sonrió Fuji, como siempre dueño de la situación.

—Lo he visto —corroboró Tezuka—. Y creo que ni yo ni nadie debería haberlo hecho.

—¡¡Vamos, Tezuka!! —gritó Kikumaru, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos—. ¡¡Ellos merecían ese momento a solas!! ¡¡Llevaban demasiado tiempo en stand-by!!

—No me parece que "a solas" sea la expresión correcta —su voz y su semblante eran serios, pero era evidente en sus ojos que no estaba enfadado.

—Tezuka —dijo entonces Inui—, según mis datos —continuó, ojeando su libreta hasta encontrar una página concreta—, el rendimiento del equipo subirá un 77% a partir de ahora. Por fin Momoshiro podrá concentrarse en los entrenamientos.

—Además —agregó Fuji, con su sonrisa siniestra—, tu también sentías curiosidad, no puedes negarlo. La actitud de Momo era demasiado evidente.

Tezuka terminó de cambiarse, negando con la cabeza, y respondió:

—Preparaos para dar 50 vueltas al campo en el próximo entrenamiento.

Y sin decir nada más, abandonó el vestuario seguido de las quejas de Kikumaru, los bufidos de Kaidoh, el rasgar del bolígrafo de Inui contra su cuaderno y la sonrisa siniestra de Fuji que daba más miedo que cualquiera de los otros tres juntos en su peor momento. 

Y es que, aunque jamás lo demostraría abiertamente, Tezuka estaba contento. Por un lado sus _kouhais_ le pondrían más ganas a los entrenamientos, y eso haría subir el nivel de todo el equipo.

Y por otro lado... había ganado la apuesta de Inui.

 


End file.
